


Jahrestag

by liz_mo



Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: Canon - German, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry ist eingefallen, dass ein besonderer Tag ist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahrestag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ermigoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermigoa/gifts).



> YT Treat 2011 für Ermigoa. Da die aktuelle Handlung im Jahr 1469 NGZ angekommen ist, dachte ich, man dürfe diesen Jahrestag nicht unerwähnt verstreichen lassen. 1453 NGZ ist das Jahr 5040 AD, wenn ich die Umrechnung auf perrypedia.org richtig verstanden habe. Nicht Beta gelesen.

Perry Rhodan stand am Fenster seines Büros in der Solaren Residenz und schaute auf Terrania hinab. Es war Mai 1453 NGZ.

Mit Absicht hatte er sein Büro nicht so weit oben gewählt, damit er die Stadt noch gut sehen konnte.

Trotzdem war das "Fenster" in dieser Höhe natürlich nicht mehr aus Glas, sondern aus Formenergie. Es war nicht dasselbe Gefühl, wenn Perry seine Stirn dagegen lehnte.

Er lächelte in sich hinein. Heute war er aber nostalgisch. Das Lächeln vertiefte sich. Die Gelegenheit bot sich bei seinen Gedanken schliesslich.

"Was ist los, Perry?" fragte Atlan von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa. "Du bist heute aber nachdenklich."

"Ach, weißt du", antwortete Perry grinsend, während er sich umdrehte, "ich schwelge gerade in Erinnerungen."

"Guten, hoffe ich."

"Im Nachhinein betrachtet eher ja. In dem Moment war ich nicht so erbaut."

Perry ging zum Schrank und holte zwei Gläser, sowie eine Flasche Managara hervor.

"Nicht ganz auf den Tag genau, aber ungefähr vor", Perry lachte leise "3.000 Jahren, kam mein damaliger Abwehrchef ganz aufgeregt mit einer Röntgenaufnahme zu mir ins Büro gelaufen."

"Röntgenaufnahme?"

"Ja, Röntgenaufnahme," antwortete Perry während er die Gläser einschenkte. "Sie zeigte die typische Knochenplattenanordnung im Oberkörper eines männlichen Arkoniden. Ich habe zwar nicht dein Photografisches Gedächtnis, aber ich erinnere mich noch ziemlich gut an die Visionen, die mich in dem Moment heimsuchten. Weltumspannende Agentenjagd von außersolaren Eindringlingen war noch die harmloseste davon."

Er reichte Atlan ein Glas.

"Ich bin verdammt froh, dass sie nicht wahr geworden sind."

Perry stieß ihre Gläser zusammen.

"Alles Gute zum 3.000ten Jahrestag, Atlan."


End file.
